Blind Love
by RawrAndI
Summary: BubblesXBoomer :3 Since the summary is too long to put, the FULL SUMMARY IS INSIDE! :D My 1st Blue Love Story Fanfic!
1. Childhood Memories

**Yay I made another fanfic story! ^_^ I hope you like it though! :D Andie143lovesanime**

* * *

><p><strong>"Blind Love"<strong>

**Song: "Vanilla Twilight" by Owl City (Didn't put it on the story, I just thought it somehow describes the chap… just saying :/)**

**THE FULL SUMMARY: Bubbles likes this popular guy named Ethan Hunter from her school. She tries to make him notice her more, but nothing seems to work. Until she finally has an idea to make him fall in love with her, unbeknownst to her that someone from her past childhood came back and was included in her plot. But while on the process, will she ever regret it? BubblesXBoomer/BubblesXOC**

* * *

><p>'Childhood Memories'<p>

_A little 5 year old girl exchanged glances with another 5 year old boy as tears were dripping from her eyes._

_"Why? Why, Why, Why?" she angrily repeated._

_"I don't know…my family…my brothers…" he sadly told her. He reached out his right hand and gently touches her blonde pig tailed hair, but she quickly pulls away from his contact._

_"Don't touch me!" she cried out._

_"But I-"_

_"But nothing!" she interrupted._

_He let out a desperate sigh and ran his fingers through his soft blonde hair as the girl beside him cry her heart out. They were sitting down, cross legged on their favorite spot underneath the snowy covered tree. The girls hands on her face while tears were slipping between her fingers. The boy looked at his childhood friend one more time before he took off leaving without another word._

_"W-where a-are y-you going?" she asked him through tears anxiously. He ignored her._

_"Please don't go," she whined while looking at him, puppy eyed. The boy couldn't let go of her gaze, but still didn't changed his mind._

_"Let's just go already," he finally sighed out._

_He held out his free hand while the other was in his pocket for warmth. She was hesitant at first, but quickly got up by herself without his help. He frowned at that._

_"L-let's just go," she sniffed. He stared at her for a moment and shrugged._

_They walked in silence until they reached her house._

_The childhood friends, sat down on the front of the blonde girls porch._

_The girl took the time to look ahead and saw a couple men loading furnitures into a cargo truck._

_"Tell me…" her tears finally stopped, "why do you have to move again?" she quietly questioned the boy next to her._

_"I already told you, I don't know… it was my parents option to move away from here," he responded sadly._

_Maybe, the girl thought, it's time to tell him how I feel before it's too late._

_"Umm…I-" before she could get the chance to continue, someone cutted her off._

_"Come on bro, let's go!" one of his brothers yelled out to him._

_He stood up and stopped for a second, merely looking at her. Finally he turned around to face her and said, "Sorry…I have to go… but before I leave, what was it you were going to say?"_

_She held her breath while looking at her furry boots, then replied, "Promise me… that you'll never forget me, no matter what."_

_The boy smiled, and lifted her chin with his right hand to meet his gentle cobalt eyes, which made her heart thump wildly._

_"I promised."_

_She smiled back and hugged him. He returned it, but it didn't last long since the boy had to go. They abruptly stopped and the blue eyed boy left running for the truck. He rode to the front seat and rolled down the window and screamed out, "Good bye, and I promise I'll never forget you!"_

_She waved at him and giggled, but caught a glimpse of him saying something that she couldn't quite hear because of the sound of the starting engine. The vehicle soon departed, leaving a cloud of dust behind and a quiet neighborhood. A single drop of snowflake landed on her nose. She wiped it away, as fresh tears were forming from her eyes again._

_"I hope you'll remember your promise…" she whispered and placed her hand on her right chest. And also the truth, she thought aloud._

* * *

><p>(Bubbles POV)<p>

That was 11 years ago, as I can remember, but it was all blurry in my head. That boy… he was my childhood friend and that promise… What was it again?...

"Hey Bubbles," someone snapped me from my thoughts. I looked at the person and smiled.

"Hi Ethan," I greeted back excited since he's talking him.

He was wearing his favorite navy green collared shirt and blue jeans that were a little ripped on the bottom. His shaggy ash colored brown hair and slightly darkish green eyes makes her heart beat really fast for some reason.

Ever since the sixth grade, I developed a deep crush on Ethan and try to get his attention, but only for some short amount of time. Such as this one.

"Have you seen Angela? I needed to discuss a few things with her," he asked me. I secretly rolled my eyes at the ceiling and shook my head 'no'.

Angela was Ethan's girlfriend. She has blonde hair like mine, but her eyes are also slightly green like his. When the day came which Ethan confessed to her, they became boyfriend and girlfriend. I felt a stab on my heart once I heard of that rumor… Suddenly, an idea came from my head and I smiled.

Seeing from my reaction, he looked at me weirdly and said, "Is something wrong Bubbles?"

"Huh? Oh nothing, nothing at all," I quickly answered with my innocent smile and left him, leaving a curious expression on his face.

My plan was to find a boyfriend and somehow, maybe use him and make Ethan feel jealous. Maybe that could work, but who shall it be?

I was walking through the hallways as I was deep in thought for a moment, but as soon as I took a sharp turn. Someone bumped into me, which made me fall down to the floor with a large "thud" sound.

"Ow," I quietly whimpered.

"Oh, I'm so sorry miss," a husky voice said.

He held out his hand for me to take, but a flash of remembrance from my past made me hesitate.

"I-it's alright," I told him as I finally gladly took it and stood up.

My eyes went up from his navy sneakers then to his face which made me hold my breath for a bit. He was wearing a dark shirt and jeans, but no rip on the sides like Ethan's.

I think I know him from somewhere I thought. He has darker blue eyes and blonde hair like mine. He smiled a pearly white smile at me and introduced himself, "Hi, my name is Boomer, what's yours?"

* * *

><p><strong>I made another BoomerXBubbles fanfic story cuz I already made 2 red stories. I'm currently making the greens story and also the second chapter of this story. Hope you like it and also R&amp;R on what you think! :D<strong>

Edited: November 17, 2011


	2. The Beginning of the Plan

**Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it! :D And so here's my 2nd Chapter of the story! **

* * *

><p>(Still Bubbles POV)<p>

"Umm…Hi Boomer, my name is Bubbles Utonium", I greeted him back.

_Hmm…Boomer…that sounds familiar…_

"Hi Bubbles, I'm new here and I need to know where Class 81A is".

"Just go down here, then take a right at that corner", I told him as I pointed through the hallways. He smiled and said, "Thanks".

I smiled back. "Your very welcome".

He trotted off, without leaving a second word.

_Hmm…he seems like a nice boy… I thought to myself._

"Hey Bubbles!" someone yelled out.

I turned around and grinned. There stood a chocolate brown haired girl with light brown eyes. She was wearing her similar red, white, and blue cheerleading's outfit and her matching shoes like mine.

"Haley!" I waved to her. She walked towards me and I noticed a smirk that appeared on her face.

"So you did it?"

"Maybe…." She said coyly.

"Come on Haley be serious" I pouted.

After about 2 minutes, she finally confessed.

"Okay okay, he finally asked me out"

"Seriously?" I gasped out.

She nodded. Before I could say anything else, the bell rang.

"I have to go, see ya later Haley"

"Yea me too bye Bubbles"

We parted ways as I went inside the classroom and sat down on my seat. I sighed deeply and thought _this is going to be a long day…_

~After School~

"Hey Bubbles, let's go over to Starbucks, I'm hungry and I also need to talk to you about something" she offered.

"But you just ate snacks after cheerleading's practice, isn't that enough?"

"Well…it was only one yogurt for pete's sakes" she cried out.

"Okay if you insist" I sighed.

We walked approximately 2 or 3 blocks and found a sign that says 'Starbucks' hanging on the top of the front door in black letters. When I was just about to open the door, someone suddenly spilled coffee on my cheerleading's outfit.

"I am so sorry miss" the person apologized.

I looked up and glared at him, but dropped my gaze and found myself looking at his navy blue eyes.

"B-boomer?/B-bubbles?" we both sachronized.

Haley coughed and said, "Gesundheit".

We both ignored her.

"Sorry again Bubbles, we better stop meeting like this" he snickered.

"Haha yeaa" I laughed a little.

"You guys know each other or something?" Haley cutted in.

"We just met in the morning, he's new here", I replied. She raised an eyebrow and smiled. Uh oh I don't like that look…

"Anyways, sorry once again Bubbles", he apologized again.

I smiled and told him, "It's okay Boomer, besides the professor might clean it for me later".

"Okay then" he smirked, and like that he left, then added "Bye Bubbles see you at school tomorrow!"

A weird feeling went inside my chest.

"Oooh Bubbles, looks like you found your fake boyfriend" Haley pointed out.

"No! He seems pretty nice-"

"And good looking too" she cutted me off.

True, his features were perfectly sculpted and it doesn't have any breakouts or anything like that and also I can tell he has muscles hiding underneath his blue collared shirt. Okay now I seem like a pervert…But that doesn't stop me from liking Ethan Hunter.

"Okay okay, I admit he is, but he's still not good enough to become my fake boyfriend" I admitted.

"Whatever you say, Bubbles" she scoffed at me as we wait in line to order for our drinks.

~about 1 hours later~

"I'm home!" I cheered.

"Yea yea" my green eyed sister grumbled while she played on the xbox 360. My sister, Buttercup, has raven haired hair and emerald eyes. She's practically a tomboy and LOVES sports and video games. Unlike my other sister… oh speaking of her here she is now.

"Hey Bubbles, your home late", my red headed sister called out to me while she was doing her homework.

"Hi Blossom, sorry the line at Starbucks took too long than I expected it to"

Blossom is very different than us. She has auburn hair and pink eyes, which are weird cause people don't have colored eyes like that. She also loves to read and has good grades on her report card. I can never be like her…

"Have you ever noticed? New neighbors are over at that rented house across from us" Blossom asked.

"Really?"

I looked out the window and sure enough, there were trucks outside unloading a pile of furnitures into the house. The 2 story brick house was always for rent ever since 11 years ago….

"Hey Bubbles, why don't you welcome our new neighbors along with Buttercup?" she considered.

"What?" Buttercup screamed.

"You heard me Buttercup, go with Bubbles and welcome the new neighbors", she demanded.

"Wait…let me finish this first…"she muttered as she played Call of Duty Black Ops on our plasma t.v.

Blossom desperately sighed and then walked towards her, reaching for the remote. She quickly grabbed it, and threw it limply at me. I caught it with ease and looked at her curiously.

"What am I—" I began to say but Buttercup lunged in front of me and tried to get the remote back.

"Bubbles over here!" Blossom laughed.

I grinned and passed it to her.

"Hey what's the big idea!" Buttercup cried out.

After about 20 minutes of playing, the professor walked in with his white and black pajamas and pink fuzzy slippers. I'm actually surprised the professor still wears that.

"Can't someone ever get some peaceful sleep here?" he commanded.

"Sorry professor", my sisters and I said and finished our game.

"Just…Don't be too loud girls please, you are all 16 not 5 anymore"

Even though we are 16, we also have an inner 5 year old in us no matter how mature we get. Well...especially me...

"Yes sir" we said in unison.

He took off upstairs inside his bedroom.

"Aha!" Buttercup yelled out as she take the remote away from Blossom.

"Shhh!" Blossom and I shushed her.

"Oh sorry…"

"Come on Buttercup, let's go and welcome the new neighbors already" Blossom whispered to her brunette sister.

"Alright alright sheesh" she groaned.

"Okay let's go"

We carefully opened our door and made our way to the new neighbor's house.

Blossom rang the doorbell and we waited for a minute until the wooden door finally opened. It was a guy that has red hair like Blossom's that was covered with a red cap and he also has red blood shot eyes. He wore dark jeans that had rips from the sides, a red jacket and some white socks on.

He looked at us and said, "Umm…Sorry we don't accept girl scouts cookies"

"We are not here to sell you some damn cookies!" Buttercup growled.

He raised his eyebrows."Okay then what?"

"Ugh… Okay Hi, my name is Blossom Utonium and these are my sisters Bubbles and Buttercup and we live right across from you, we only came here to welcome you to our neighborhood" she introduced.

He gazed at us for a moment before answering, "Hi my name is Brick Jojo, my other brothers are upstairs and are too lazy to answer the door, but I'll like to tell them that, Thank you"

"Your welcome"

He nodded and closed the door.

"See that wasn't so hard, right Buttercup?" Blossom beamed at her as we stroll towards our house.

"Whatever"

"Whatever", my pink sister mimicked.

I giggled. I always giggle at their arguments.

~Next Day~

"Wake up Bubbles" a familiar voice woke me up.

"Oh good morning Blossom"

"Morning to you too sleepy head, come on we have to go to school today it's 7:35 you don't want to be late" she told me as she stood up from my sky blue colored bed.

"Kay" I grumbled sleepily.

She opened my curtains that covered the sunlight that passes through my windows.

"Aaah the sun" I hissed.

She rolled her eyes. "Come on don't be like Buttercup now Bubbles"

"Ok ok, I'm up" I muttered.

I stood up from my bed and stretched my arms.

"How come your cheerleading's outfit, was stained Bubbles?" Blossom questioned me.

"Huh?"

"I saw coffee marks all over it, who splattered coffee marks on your cheerleadings outfit? You rarely ever get it dirty"

"Well...Let's just say there was an accident"

"An accident?"

"Yea..." I told her giving my innocent looking face.

She sighed.

"Fine, I'll wake up the demon of the night now"

I grinned. We always call Buttercup demon of the night because she hardly ever wakes up in the morning. She marched to Buttercups room leaving me looking outside through the windows. As I did, a peculiar looking blond was standing outside looking at something. He wore brown khaki pants and a blue hooded jacket with his white and blue sneakers.

I threw open my windows and yelled, "Boomer?"

He flicked his gaze at me and smiled. His smile somehow warms my chest.

"Hi Bubbles, you live here?"

"Yes I do!"

"Oh okay then!" he shouted back.

Before he could go back in, I hollered at him, "Hey Boomer!"

He stopped in his tracks and stared at me.

"What?"

Before thinking, I shrieked, "Meet me at Starbucks after school!"

He looked at me weirdly.

"Why?"

"Just go!"

"Okay see ya after school then!" he waved off.

I closed my window and went to my night stand where my blue covered iphone is.

I rapidly text to Haley saying,

**Okay…I did it…**

You what?

**I did it…my plan**

….oh yea… part 1?... I thought you said you won't do it?

**Just stick to the plan already! **

Okay okay, let's begin shall we? :)

* * *

><p><strong>As you noticed they don't have any super powers like they normally do. I just like changing the story a bit and also sorry this took so long to update, I usually update like a week or 2 weeks when I published the story, but ever since the exams came in. I got caught off by studying. :P And there's another one coming off next week, so if you have read, Facebook Mystery Guy, The Unexpected, Will You Be My Valentine and also this. I won't be updating till 3 or 4 weeks from now. Sorry people...-_-" <strong>


End file.
